Shining Star
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Natsu's carelessness causes the death of his partner on a mission. For three long months he cried for her every day. But, is today the day when his shining star rises from the dead to hear his last, unspoken words of affection? And what news does this ghostly figure have for him? REQUEST FOR ALICE KNIGHTGALE HEARTFILIA. R&R please!


**AN/: hey it's me again! This was a story requested by Alice Knightgale Heartfilia. I love ya darlin! You were so sweet that I just had to write this up for you! I hope you like it. I did add my own twist to it and want to know what you think of it. I might even make a chapter story based off this because I love the idea so much! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Shining Star

Natsu cried for days. For months! He had never cried that much in his entire life... Ever! Not even when Lisanna had supposedly died had he cried that much.

Lucy. His Lucy... Was gone. A mission gone wrong took her away from him. It was his fault, too. He had insisted that she go with him despite her protests. She had said she was tired. She said that she needed rest and that her magic would be weak due to fatigue, whatever that meant. But now, Natsu knew that he had needed to listen to her.

It was a selfish act that took her life. It was his fault.

'My fault...' Natsu's thoughts rang. His guild mates told him that it was just surviver's guilt, he was just upset and needed to blame someone or something the same way Elfman had blamed himself for Lisanna's death. But Natsu knew better.

Everyday he would visit her grave. He cried every time he saw it. He didn't want to believe she was gone. Yet that cold stone with her name on it reminded him of it each and every time for three long months.

He enjoyed talking to her, even if she wouldn't really talk back to him. But, he would tell her about his day as best he could when he visited her resting place.

"Luce, I still can't believe that you're gone," Natsu whimpered. "I... I miss you so much. I don't know what I'm gonna do now." Tears pricked painfully a his eyes, the drops still streaming down his cheeks. He shook and hiccuped trying to calm his sobbing. A gentle breeze blew as if Lucy had heard him and was attempting to comfort him as best as she could.

"Natsu," a whisper echoed in his ears. His head snapped up to whirl around in a panic. It was Lucy's voice he heard. He was sure of it.

"Over here, idiot!" her voice called again still sounding like a ghostly whisper. Natsu turned his head to the left where his sensitive ears told him the voice was coming from.

"Lucy," he whimpered in disbelief, his voice squeaking from shock. There she sat, her complexion soft, yet faded and pale, her golden-brown eyes sparkled like stars as they always had. She wore a simple, gold dress that was much more modest than what she used to wear. And her hair looked like liquid gold. It looked a little transparent, yet it had a glittery shine that sparkled gloriously whenever the wind blew and caused the strands to wave in the breeze.

"Hello Natsu," she said softly. More tears flowed from Natsu's eyes as he gaped in disbelief at the deceased blonde woman. He rubbed his eyes shaking his head. He was finally losing it!

Opening his eyes again he continued to stare in awe. She was still there smiling a soft, sad smile down at him where he was sitting. She made her way to his side, moving more gracefully than he'd ever seen anyone move. Gently, she lowered herself onto the ground next to him.

"Is this real?" Natsu muttered quietly, not expecting the image in front of him to hear his words.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly cocking her head to the side cutely. "Please don't cry over me," she insisted. She softly smiled and reached over to brush a misplaced strand of his pink hair back into place. He flinched, though, causing Lucy to draw her hand back.

She sighed and soft giggles bubbled out of the blonde'a throat. She gazed at the man who had once been her partner with warm affection.

"Of course it's real, Natsu." Lucy softly slapped his arm. The impact was like a feather brushing against his skin and the fire mage shivered from the contact. Experimentally, Natsu reached out and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. When he found that it felt solid he threw his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead!" Natsu shouted tears pouring from his eyes. Lucy gently stroked the back of his head and held him close. It was nice to feel some real heat after being so cold to what felt like an eternity. Her death had been about three months ago.

"Natsu, I... I was dead," Lucy said apologetically. Natsu pulled away to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair, a disheveled mess.

"What do you mean? You're here now-" Lucy began to frown. Worry crept up on him.

"Yes, I was dead," Lucy responded. He gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut again trying to force the coming tears to stay in. She had died. He had been the cause of her death. She had experienced death because of him.

"Natsu, I'm here because I have things that I need you to know." Lucy lifted his chin so he would look at her. An angelic smile graced her lips.

"Aren't you going to visit the others?" Natsu asked absentmindedly. Somehow he felt that if she came to tell him something, once he was told she would leave again... For good. He was stalling.

"No, as of right now you're the only one who can see me." Lucy giggled, "aren't you special?" Natsu blushed a bit at her words.

'No, I'm not the one who's special,' Natsu thought sadly. 'You are, Luce.'

God he loved that girl so much. This could be the best moment in history. Some higher being was doing him a favor. He was getting that chance that so many people wished for but never got. He had the chance to speak with his deceased love one last time, to tell her everything he'd ever wanted to say. Yes, he loved her more than he could describe, mostly because he was sure he didn't have a strong enough vocabulary to do so. He felt stupid that only after Lucy had died did he realize that he loved her. Only after it was too late.

"Natsu," Lucy groaned, " listen to me!" Natsu spontaneously threw his arms around her waist.

"I have stuff I want to tell you too, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

"For what? There was nothing you could've done," Lucy assured him. "I'm fine now, Natsu. In fact, I've never been better! Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you."

"No, let me speak first please?" he pleaded pulling away to look her in the eyes. They were beautiful, they always had been. She had always been beautiful. "I feel like you're gonna leave again once you tell me," Natsu admitted. Lucy smiled and nodded telling him she understood and to continue.

He observed her for a moment longer taking everything in. Suddenly he realized something; he was talking to a ghost, holding her in his arms solidly... He was pretty sure ghosts weren't solid. He shook his suspicious thought from his mind. He'd ask questions later.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for always being such a dense, stupid, rude, idiotic jerk. I know you hated it when I broke into your house through your window and stuff, but the truth is I just wanted to see you. I wanted to be the first one to welcome you home." He sniffed a bit and tightened his grip on her yet did so gently as though squeezing her hard would cause her to shatter. "I couldn't stand it when you weren't with me. I still can't! It's like I'm addicted to you and now I'm going through withdraws."

Lucy had a cute look on her face. She wasn't quite blushing, but the expression suggested that she could've been.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to figure it out. I love you, and even though I know it's too late I just wanted you to know," Natsu said softly with quivering lips. He pulled her into his chest and completely broke down.

Lucy petted his head and hushed him softly.

"I'll always be with you, you know that, right?" Lucy asked with a hint of bell-like laughter in her voice. "I love you too, Natsu. I have for a long time. And what kind of spirit would I be if I didn't watch over the one I love?" Lucy asked. Natsu gave her a confused look smeared with tears and snot, making him look quite comical. Lucy giggled and wiped his face off with his scarf.

"Natsu that's what I wanted to tell you. Apparently the Spirit King has taken a liking to me. He said he's bestowing the highest honor on me... I'm becoming a Celestial Spirit, Natsu!" Lucy cheered grinning like an idiot. She bounced up and down with excitement. Natsu's eyes went wide in shock and amazement.

"A Celestial Spirit?" he echoed just to make sure that he hadn't heard her wrong. She nodded enthusiastically.

"He's giving me the title Celestial Goddess! Fancy, right?!" she chirped excitedly. Natsu smiled brightly for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I'm so happy for you, Luce!" he shouted. He began leaning in to kiss her. He wanted to do it just once before she left. He knew he might never see her again, but he felt overjoyed to know that she would live on as a spirit. As one of the things she admired so much. He knew her spirits meant everything to her.

He leaned in closer but she began to pull away.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, but I have to go now," Lucy said apologetically.

"No!" Natsu begged. "Just stay a bit longer!" He leaned in to kiss her once more, his attempt becoming desperate. To his horror she started to vanish like smoke in the wind.

"I can't! Natsu I wish I could stay with you forever, but I can't. I'll miss you so much!" Lucy cried allowing a tear to escape the corner of her eye. She wanted to kiss him, too. But the Spirit King was demanding her presence and she had no control. "I love you, Natsu!" She yelled before she disappeared. More tears fell from Natsu's eyes as he clenched his fists in determination. She wanted to be with him and he was certain that this time he was going to do everything he could to make her happy.

"I'll find you, Lucy. I swear I will," Natsu said looking up at the darkening sky. Some stars had begun to show and one shimmered oh so brightly. It was a star that Natsu was sure hadn't been there before.

"Lucy, the Celestial Goddess, I swear I will find you." He smiled warmly up at the star. She looked beautiful up in the night sky. It was like Lucy had been meant to be there all her life. But Lucy had always been a star in his eyes.

* * *

**END NOTE: so how was it? Do you think I should do that chapter story? Review and let me know!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
